mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scared Silly
"Scared Silly" It is an October day at the home of Ronald McDonald, where Ronald's dog, Sundae, is watching a scary dinosaur movie called "Attack of the Dinosaurs", when Ronald walks in on Sundae, unintentionally scarring him. Ronald warns Sundae that the movie will give him nightmares, but Sundae just can't stop because he's in the middle of the best part of movie. Ronald joins Sundae, for he loves "Attack of the Dinosaurs", when all of a sudden, a bell rings, scarring Sundae so much, that he jumps to the ceiling fan, claiming he needs to switch to sugar-free dog food. That ringing was Ronald's picture phone, so Ronald heads to his picture phone/adventure room; where Ronald and Sundae begin their adventure by jumping into the ball pit and end their adventure by coming down the slide. Ronald answers the phone and it was Tika that was calling. She say's that because of the day being perfect and with Winter on the way, she asks Ronald and the gang to go camping in Farflung Forest. Ronald loves the idea of fresh air, campfires and a chance to test his new Tent-In-A-Flashlight invention he and Sundae have been working on. Before giving Tika a final answer, he checks he Breeze-omiter to see if the weather is perfect, which by the way it is. Sundae is reluctant to go camping in the woods because he's afraid. Ronald thinks it's giant dinosaurs Sundae is worried about while Sundae claims it was ticks and fleas he's worried about. So Ronald instructs Tika to call the Fry Kids, The McNuggets and Hamburglar and have them meet at the car in 5 minutes. Tika says "this is going be a trip we'll never forget.", which makes Sundae even more worried. Then all of a sudden, Grimace calls Ronald all scared, saying that he can't watch TV anymore because of it being scary. Grimace says every channel he turns on has movies with vampires, monsters and baby ducks. The baby ducks is something to question, because they're not scary, but instead of questioning Grimace's fears, Ronald invites Grimace to go camping with him and the gang. Grimace is nervous about camping in the woods, but when Ronald ask him what other kind of camping is there, Grimace answers "Duh, I don't know Ronald. What kind?", much to the annoyance of Sundae. While the phone is ringing again, he instructs Grimace to meet everyone at the car as soon as he can, while he also asks Sundae to find the flashlight they were working on. While Sundae gets the flashlight, it was Birdie who was on the phone, telling Ronald that her birdbath was stolen by aliens in a spaceship, but Ronald claims she's been watching too much scary movies. Meanwhile, he invites Birdie to go camping in the Farflung Forest, which Birdie says yes to, as long as she's not beamed up to any spaceship, but Ronald assures her that their taking the car and instructs her to meet them at the car in 5 minutes. Before they leave Ronald and Sundae test their Tent-In-A-Flashlight, which is designed to change from a flashlight, to a perfectly built tent, which falls flat 5 seconds later. Sundae would rather be checked into a kennel that go with them, but Ronald says he has a new pup tent for Sundae in the car. And so the adventure begins with Ronald and Sundae jumping into the ball pit, and sliding down the slide to the garage, as they turn animated. They both land in a huge ball pit in the garage. After they got out of the pit, Ronald gets the car, which is the wise-cracking Mc-Splorer, and loads the car with the camping equipment just in time for the others to arrive. Mc-Splorer questions carrying everyone while Ronald reminds Mc-Splorer that he's the car, Mc-Splorer says "Well don't blame me when I sprain an axle!" Lesson of the story: As long as you have your friends with you, you don't have to be afraid all the time. Songs: # Car Song # Set Up Camp # A Night Like This # We'll Make It Through This Trailer Promo: "Coming in 1999, an all new video adventure; Ronald and his friends set sail in search of a hidden treasure on a mystical island; the secret home of all Grimaces. Don't miss "The Legend of Grimace Island" available only at McDonald's." Trivia *This is the first episode to use the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo. Category:Article stubs Category:The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald